Finally Home
by umbreonix
Summary: Annie had been bounced around foster care her whole life, and yes, she does know she has the same name as another more famous orphan but thanks you for pointing it out anyway. With the promise of a fresh start, she begins her life in Oak Tree Town as a farmer. Although things run smooth at first, it seems some pasts aren't so easily abandoned. (RaegerxAnnie)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Its been quite some time since I've started a new fic but I've been wanting to do one for SoS for _forever_ , and so, as part of Acciendentally the Whole Fanfic's 'Try Everything' writing challenge, here I am trying something new. One neat thing about this challenge, it ends in a little more than 3 months from now, so I'm really gonna try to push this story to completion in three months (ambitious I know)**

 **Please do leave a review if you can, I happy take in constructive criticism (though if you don't know what to say I also just like hearing from the people reading ;) Its great motivation, and I love to get to know y'all and be part of the community) (as such also feel free to PM me if you just want to talk HM and SoS)**

 **Thanks for choosing to read!**

* * *

Endless fields of yellow and green whipped by the passenger window. We had been in the car for quite some time but I continued to watch the blurred scenery with anticipation.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Tim told me again, for the tenth time since we had first gotten all my stuff together (which apparently still only equated to one suitcase) and squashed into the vehicle.

Not missing a beat, I smiled, "Yeah." I reassured him before leaning my head back against the window.

I, of course, was lying. I was _not_ sure. Not sure at all. A mute panic had hit me the second we had left the city's boundaries. It was too open out here, too different. It was pretty embarrassing to admit, and Tim was probably the only other person in the world to know, but I had never actually left the concrete jungle before. I had never flown in a plane, wandered through a forest or even seen the ocean. The city was all I had ever known, and with every spin of the car's tires I was getting further and further from the few things I had ever loosely defined as 'home'.

"Hey…" I said.

Eyes on the road, he nodded his head to show he was listening.

"What if I have that thing…" I trailed off.

"What thing?" He asked.

"Gorophobia or whatever." I answered.

He laughed, "A fear of wide open spaces, isn't it? Yeah right, you're not weaseling your way out of this. You already have one out of control phobia you can't have two."

"I could." I argued.

"Believe me, you're gonna love this." He dismissed, shaking his head slightly.

He sure must have a lot of faith in me. What city slicker whose feet never stepped off pavement before someday wakes up and makes the conscious decision to become a farmer?

Though I guess if nothing else, no one could ever say adaptability wasn't of my strengths.

I am truly a cockroach.

Now instead of looking outside, I watched him lazily from the corner of my eye. His hands were holding the driver's wheel rather tightly, knuckles white from the pressure. Was he excited? Or nervous? Either way you could tell he really really wanted this to work out for me. No, he _needed_ this. He needed to see a success story.

For as long as I had known him, (which was pretty much my whole life), he had always seemed to be smiling. Yet the years were catching up with him, and there were far more grey hairs on his head than there probably should have been for a man his age. The lines that were beginning to form on his face betrayed that he spent a lot more time frowning than laughing. The life of a social worker is a taxing one after all.

"Here, I'll play some music." He said, driving with one hand while he messed with the dials, but most of his usual stations were just static out here amongst the grain fields. Eventually he settled on a classical station. A shrill symphony of violins sang in the background coming out muffled and grainy through the old speakers.

"Oh!" I said in surprise, attention quickly whipped to outside his window. "What the heck was that?" I asked, looking at the largest shaggy brown animal I had ever seen flash by. "… A bison?" I guessed.

He was quiet for a moment, looking torn between amusement and worry. "… That would have been a cow." He finally said.

I gawked, then bit my lip in embarrassment, then gawked again. "but… it was brown, aren't they white with those black splotches?"

He just shook his head in disbelief. It got worse of course because that's when I remembered, "Those milk cartons in grade school… white milk was white and black spotted, chocolate was brown. WAIT-"

"I'm going to cut you off right there." He said, "Before you completely embarrass yourself: No, brown cows do not have chocolate milk."

I leaned back in the seat, regretting even coming up with that thought, I knew better. It was one of those moments of stupidity though… "That wasn't what I was going to ask…" I stubbornly lied.

"Of course you weren't." He agreed.

The country roads were so much more empty than I'd ever thought possible. Nothing like city traffic, and we hadn't hit a light in a while. Then again there wasn't really a lot out here. We had stopped at a gas station a distance back and purchased some sub-par coffee and two dry blueberry muffins. I couldn't quite remember when that was but the cups were now empty and taking up space in the cup holders and the wrapper for the muffin was sitting awkwardly at my feet as I kept mentally reminding myself to pick it up before I got out of the car.

Since then it had been nothing but flat fields and worn wooden fencing. We moved at a steady pace too, the only time the car would slow would be for tractors crossing.

"Hey Tim." I said as he was forced to hit the brakes for a tractor up ahead that either overestimated its speed to beat us across or simply didn't care about highway traffic.

"Mhm?" He asked.

"Why did the tractor cross the road?" I asked, fiddling with the tip of my braid.

"I don't know, why?" He asked.

"To get to the other side." I said.

He laughed loudly, even though the joke was really lame.

The tracker was clear on the other side and the car jolted a little as he attempted to accelerate. The check engine light was on. There was always something new wrong every time I entered the car. As to be expected of a vehicle I had rode in since I was in booster seats. The leather was almost too cracked to be comfortable and it had long since lost any kind of car scent, instead there was something that suspiciously smelt like gasoline.

I had asked him about replacing it every now and again but he'd simply scoff and look offended saying, _'How dare you! Porsha's still fit as a fiddle! She'll out live us all!'_

I suspected he kept it for us though. Most of us never found our "forever homes". This car is the closest thing I have to a nostalgic place. Though I had never thought I'd be in it again, I had aged out of the system a couple years ago. So it was a surprise when he called me up and ranted about an exciting job opportunity he'd found.

After five years of bagging people's groceries, I was willing to try anything –even farming.

The car pulled into a dirt patch at the side of the road that I supposed had to be a parking lot of sorts. Tire tracks in the dirt showed where other cars had once been at stop.

Tim opened his door and grinned at me wryly. "We go the rest of the way by foot. Good thing you packed light eh?"

I reached down to collect my garbage but he waved me off, "Don't worry about that, I'll throw it out back in the city. Just stuff it in the cup. You'll find garbage collection isn't quite as good out here…. Or existent.

Bewildered, I did as he told.

To not even have black bin pick-up, I was beginning to have second thoughts about country livin'…. Okay, fifteenth thoughts.

It wasn't a long walk at all, but my heart was beating a mile a minute and the short path through the trees felt much longer, and much too short at the same time. Just where exactly were we going? All I knew so far about the town was there were no guidebook entries, no google maps street view, no garbage collection, and obviously no roads for cars. What century was I about to enter?

Picking up on my nervousness he laughed. "Don't worry, this isn't the official entrance, it's just a shortcut into town. Ordinarily, people enter through the trade depot gates. There's a big market and all sorts of vendors from many different countries used to come to buy and sell."

"Used to?" I asked.

My question was not given a response as the trees cleared up ahead and Tim turned back to me. Always with a knack for corny lines he smiled widely, "Welcome to paradise!"

It was a town. Quaint, very green and most significantly, very very small. There wasn't any concrete and most walkways were bricked together in a painstaking way that I thought no one bothered to do anymore since cement. There were flowers in planters all around town and perfectly cubed leafy hedges. It felt a little like a village from a Disney movie and I almost expected to see the villagers all leap out of their homes and sing a joyful ode to country living. At least for an inner city kid that had been bounced around the ghettos her whole life, this place seemed unreal. Suddenly the new clothes he bought me that had made me feel like an 18th century milkmaid didn't seem so out of place.

"Breath taking isn't it?" He asked.

I just nodded.

He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from his pocket and squinted to read it. "We're supposed to go see the guildmaster, then how about grabbing a bite to eat before I hit the road again? It'll be my treat."

For the first time today, I perked up and he just shook his head with some humour. The only thing better in this world than food was free food.

I decided against asking what a guildmaster even was, much more entranced at the thought of lunch. Those muffins felt like a long time ago.

"If only we could find that dang guild, it's supposed to be-"

"No need." A woman's voice rang out behind us.

We turned to a rather refined looking woman. She was probably my height, but her posture was so straight she stood an inch taller. She was older without being old but showing the same fatigue Tim always seemed to have. "You must be Annie." She took my hand to shake, "I am Veronica, the Guild master. We've been looking forward to meeting you! Another farmer is just what this town needs to step it up."

"Hello." I said, feeling like with just that I had already botched my first impression. I probably sounded too withdrawn. I needed to say more. "I-" I bit my lip, "I am very grateful for the opportunity."

She beamed, "Well, I'm sure you'll fit right on in here nicely. I trust the drive was fine?"

"We got here without a hitch." Tim told her.

"That's good to hear." She smiled. "Well, we could stand here and talk, or I could go show you your new home!"

It was a ways up the mountain. I peered back every now and again doubtfully as the town grew smaller and smaller down below. I truly was going to be out in the middle of nowhere it seemed.

Still, it was pleasant. The air was sweet unlike anything I'd ever tasted in the city and a long river lazily curled its way down the mountain beside us, giving a picturesque quality to the land.

Finally, over half way up the mountain we stopped.

It took every ounce of my restraint to manage my breath and pretend I wasn't thoroughly winded.

"This is it." She said and I did a double take.

The fields had become more like wild meadows. The amount of land was so vast that you could see the shadows of clouds, leaving a patchwork of dark and bright over the mangy grass. There was a really old house it the center looking rather lonely and abandoned. It was tilted to the east as if a giant had come and accidentally sat on it. A part of its roof had caved in as well causing me to doubt the inside structure's preservation was any better.

"It's been awhile since someone has used this land." The guildmaster said nervously. She bit her lip as she waited for me to react.

"I-" I started to say. I had rehearsed the lines over and over in my head. Not that I would have needed to, it was my default lines anytime I ended up and a new foster home. Well, this wasn't a foster home, but the situation was similar. I knew I should nod politely, Turn to thank Tim for looking out for me, turn to her and thank her for taking a chance on me. Yet, for once, the words were lost.

I walked around in a circle taking it all in. "Is this really okay?" I finally asked in wonder.

She let out a sigh of relief and he grinned.

I touched the old wood of the house and felt a smile bubble up. Was this really mine? I honestly hadn't known what to expect- but a home of my own and all this land to start seemed to impossibly generous.

"I'm glad you like it." She laughed.

"I- I do." I said. "Truly! Thank you so much!"

"Well there's still some preparation to do so in the meantime you'll be staying with your neighbour. Come by the guild later today and I'll introduce you. I'm sure you have some goodbyes to finish up first. Well, I getting ahead of myself. I'll walk you back to town and give you a brief tour. Plus there's some papers you need to sign."

As it turned out the tour truly didn't take a lot of time. The town was even smaller than I had guessed. With only about twenty residents, I'm not sure it could even call itself a village. We ended at the guild and sat down to get the paperwork out of the way. I didn't really understand a lot of it but Tim read the papers over with approving nods.

Veronica reclaimed them with a smile. "Congratulations Annie. You are now the proud owner of your very own farm! Any ideas for a name?"

I looked at her blankly. "Um. What are normal names for farms?"

"How about Hope farm?" Tim asked excitedly.

Now it was his turn to receive my blank stare. How tacky.

"Hope farm sounds alright." I told her.

She beamed. "Wonderful!"

Tim clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Let' eat!"

Unsurprisingly for its size, there was only one restaurant in the town. Such that its name was simply, 'Restaurant'.

The food though, was unexpectedly amazing. Then came dessert and I gawked at the cake slice.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

"It's too pretty to eat." I said, which earned a hearty laugh from my ex-social worker.

"Thank you. I'm flattered to hear that." I jumped at the voice, having not realized the waiter was behind me.

It was a young guy, probably my age. I hadn't paid too much attention to him at first. He was attractive for sure, with tousled acorn coloured hair and soft blue eyes. My very first impression though was, 'this is the kind of guy that neatly folds up his apron at the end of the day and puts it away into its very own drawer'. Organized, together, friendly, but a little too stiff.

"You made this cake?" Tim asked.

He laughed, scratching the back of his head with some minor embarrassment. "I made everything, this is a one man business after all."

"To own your own restaurant at your age, it's really something!" Tim marvelled and the man just laughed, politely accepting the compliment.

"Well, it was my grandfather's but he passed last year so I'm managing on my own now." He admitted, smile looking a little more forced as his eyes glanced away sheepishly. Then just as quickly his smile warmed again. "Are you two sightseeing or here for the trade depo?" He asked.

"Neither." Tim said proudly, "I'm just here to help move in Annie, she's going to be the town's newest farmer!"

Now the attention was shifted to me. "Um, hi." I said, my voice coming out a little too soft for my liking.

He eyes flashed in recognition. "So you're the new mystery farmer! Everyone has been dying to meet you, Veronica has kept pretty much everything about you under wraps. I'm Raeger." He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it hesitantly.

"You' be seeing a lot of Annie I'm sure." Tim said, "She's a bit of a glutton when she can be, food's her favourite thing."

At that I blushed deeply and scowled at him. "I-" I started to protest but didn't really have any leg to stand on, what he was saying wasn't exactly false. "…Yeah." I admitted.

Raeger laughed silently in amusement, "Professional cook and professional eater. I'm sure we'll get along just fine! I change up my menu a lot so I'm sure there will always be a lot of new items to try. Feel free to come as often as you would like."

"Uh, yeah." I said, "maybe…" I had always found it hard talking to such dazzly people, they made me nervous.

Another customer came in and Raeger left us. "He seems nice." Tim commented. "Maybe you two might become friends."

I shook my head in amusement, "I am really getting the mother-dropping-her-daughter-off-at-kindergarden-for-the-first-time vibe from you today."

I expected him to laugh but he didn't. "What can I say?" He said quietly.

"Tim?" I asked in worry.

He was quiet for a good moment before speaking up. "I'm really sorry things never worked out in the past Annie." He said.

"Well, that's the norm isn't it?" I asked.

"I never told any of you before but… I used to be a foster kid too." He said. I looked at him in surprise.

"It was a very similar horror story I'm afraid. I just always thought that maybe I could help, you know? Even if I couldn't magically make things better, I had always thought it would have helped me if my social worker was… a friend. So I took you to ice cream shops between placements, reminded you that you were a normal girl, but… It only made it all the more heartbreaking every time I had to come get you after another bust."

"It did help! A lot!" I protested.

"Still, every time I saw you, you seemed more and more…done."

"Done?" I asked.

"Yeah done. You still have that look now too." He pointed out.

"I don't think I understand." I said.

"Disillusioned maybe is the better word. If I hadn't brought you out here you'd have been in that grocery store for the rest of your life wouldn't you?" He asked.

I didn't like this. I hated it when he got serious. I smiled instead but it came out like a grimace, "Well... you know... It's as good as it gets for someone like me."

He shook his head. "And that's precisely what I mean. You were done. Ready to chalk your whole life up to simply surviving. You weren't going to get married or have kids, you weren't going to ever leave those couple blocks of the city. You weren't going to live a life."

I chose that time to start eating my cake. I didn't want to respond to that. I didn't need to, he hit the nail right on the head.

"Anyway." He said, "I just want to say… approach this opportunity differently. Think of it as a new beginning. "Have you heard of the term ' _Tabula rasa'_?" He asked. I shook my head. "It means blank slate. You are now a blank slate. Veronica agreed not to disclose too much about your upbringing. Try living life for once."

The rest of the time we spent in the restaurant was in silence. I mulled over what he told me. Eventually we said our goodbyes and he left, and for the first time, I felt truly alone. Empty. _Blank_. It was scary, but maybe also a little… exciting?


	2. Chapter 2

A good thirty percent of the skin on my hands was red and peeling with the beginnings of blisters. They had hurt yesterday, but I had pushed through. Who would have thought that the next day they'd absolutely burn?

I winced as I wrapped my hand around the handle of the hoe, the raw skin protesting the return of its tormentor.

Eda, of course, noticed.

"Oh dearie me. Lemme see your hands." She fretted, hurrying over and gently taking the tool from me, propping it up on the fence. She reached for my hands and turned them over revealing the inflamed flesh. "I had no idea!" She gasped, "You should have said something, there hasn't been a peep of complaint so I just assumed you were fine!"

"It's okay." I said nervously retracting my hands, "This was bound to happen either way while I got used to it."

She shook her head, "Oh no, not at all." Without explaining she returned to the house. Awkwardly, not sure if I was supposed to follow, I waited out in the field.

As it turned out my neighbor, the one I was to be staying with, was an old woman and veteran farmer. It had been three days since I first came to town and she had been training me since, showing me how to plow the fields, sow seeds, milk cows, etc. All the things I never thought I'd be doing even a couple weeks earlier.

Eda returned, holding out a pair of work gloves. "Here I have extra." She said. "You may be a farmer, but you're also a woman. There's no reason to not put some care into your skin. I have a couple lotions I could recommend."

I looked at the gloves wearily. So far she had given me: a milker, a hoe, a hammer, a brush, turnip seeds, space in her field, a watering can, a daily allowance and now gloves. Where was the catch? No one in my entire life had been this generous without later turning it around on me "Are you sure?" I asked.

She just laughed, "You say that every time! Yes of course! These are essential for any farmer and I had extra!"

I took them. "Thank you." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Her smile faltered. "But still, this is a problem. You'll need some time to recover. How about taking part of the day off?"

"It's alright I'll endure." I told her.

"Oh no." She chid sternly, "You must absolutely always take care of yourself!"

A voice interrupted us. "Hey! Got anything I can help you with today?"

We turned.

A boy caked in dirt was happily walking up the path. When he reached us, I couldn't help but stare. His clothes were more patchwork than the original cloth and his skin was covered in little bruises, scratches and band-aids.

"I've been getting all the help I need with this young lady right here." Eda said, patting my shoulder.

"Hm, Who's this?" He asked and I looked away, breaking our momentary eye-contact.

"Annie." I said.

Eda laughed, "She's a shy one, don't mind her. She's actually our new rival."

The boy laughed in fake haughtiness. "Well Annie, I'm Fritz- future world's greatest farmer!" Then more genuinely he held out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet'cha!" He squeezed my hand tightly and I winced as my blisters burned.

"Ah!" Eda clapped her hands together in her excitement, "Why don't you spend some time with her? I was just saying she needs to take a day off! Just look at her poor hands!"

Fritz, who hadn't finished the shake turned over my hand and quickly let go. "Yikes! I'm sorry! That had to hurt!"

"No problem." I mumbled. SEARING. PAIN. RESIST. TEARS. RESIST.

"Hey! Do you have your bathing suit Annie?" He asked.

I looked at him doubtfully and considered lying, but I didn't. "Yeah.. Haven't really had to wear it since high school though…"

"Awesome!" He said in excitement. "Quick get changed! We're going to the river!"

I groaned internally, thinking that sounded about as far from fun as possible. Still, I smiled pleasantly and agreed before heading back to the house. Complacency in compliancy has always been my personal motto. I had learned early on that strangers will judge you in a nanosecond. As a foster child, there was only two categories they'd place you in. The stubborn problem street kid or the sweet and happy orphan you can't help but want to help. People will come up with ways to entertain you and it is in your best interest to just play along.

I had gotten my bathing suit on under my dress and Fritz lead me partially down the mountain to a dock near the bridge. "My farm's just on the other side." He gestured, "so I swim and fish here all the time."

Without any sort of warning, he took off his shirt and I jumped back. He continued to strip, kicking off his boots and beginning with the zipper of his pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked in outraged confusion, unable to look away.

He looked over at me with an utterly baffled expression. "What?" He asked before looking down at his pants. A second later he burst out laughing, "Oh I get it, nah don't worry." In a single motion he pulled his pants down to reveal a pair of swim shorts. "I'm always ready to jump into the stream at any moment! Like a super hero right?"

I honestly didn't know what to make of the boy. "But instead of fighting crime... you swim." I added. He just laughed as if I had said the funniest thing ever. Ruefully I shed my outer layers and carefully removed my shoes, bunching my sweaty socks into the heels.

This was different than the pool at school; Dirty. The dry grass itched and twigs pokes at my bare feet. I shuffled uncomfortably.

He beamed and ran towards the dock, cannon balling off with a huge splash and resurfacing from below the stream's surface. "Nothin' like a good swim! Come on in! The water's…. kinda cold to be honest but you get used to it."

"I don't know..." I said, finally loosing my nerve.

His face went shocked and at first I thought it was an overreaction to my uncertainty, but then his head went under water and he bounced back up flailing. "Uh Oh!" He called, "MY ANKLE FROZE UP! HELP ANNIE! I'M DROWNING!"

I stood there blankly.

"ANNIE!" He called again before a very audible *gulbgulbglubglub* sound and he went back underwater.

When he didn't immediately resurface, I fiddled with my braid awkwardly before walking closer to the water to peek in.

He flopped back up and stared at me. "I... kinda thought you'd try to save me." Then he laughed. "Huh, I guess you saw right through-"

"FREDERICK!" A voice boomed. A man stood gallantly, one leg propped up on the bridge's wooden rail, looking as in he were standing for a portrait. In perfect timing the wind picked up to blow through his golden locks. "Never fear, I shall come to your aid!" He declared, removing his coat and shirt in a few fluid motions before swan diving in.

"Wait!" Fritz called in alarm but he was too late, the odd man had scooped him up and was slowly walking him back to dry land ,water glistening off of his surprisingly solid body. I just got here, but somehow this town already exhausts me.

He rose from the stream, quickly flicking his head, so water droplets flew and cascaded down around him, fish leaped from the water in the background and even Fritz seemed to swoon for a moment, before wrestling his way down and laughing.

I just shook my head before glancing back at my wad of clothes, half tempted to just gather them all up and leave now back to Eda's.

"Frederick." He said, his voice sounded like rose petals, which probably makes no sense to say since you can't really hear rose petals but if you were standing here you'd agree.

"Fritz." Fritz corrected.

"Are you harmed?" He asked.

"No sir." He grinned, "I was trying to tell you before, I wasn't drowning! I was just trying to get Annie to come into the water by pretending. Though she's mega sharp, she didn't budge at all! She caught my bluff right away!"

"Yeah." I lied. No, I totally thought he was a goner.

"Oh yeah!" Fritz realized, "You probably haven't met her yet! This is the new farmer!" Then he turned to me, "Annie, this is Giorgio- One of the other farmers."

The man looked me over, and I glanced pretty much everywhere else but back, well aware of how horrible I looked in my school regulated swimsuit. Not what I usually wear when I meet people.

"Besides Eda, Myself, Giogio and you, there is only one other-"

"OH HO HO HO!" A girl's voice laughed haughtily. "What do we have here?"

Now a doll-like girl in all pink entered the picture. "Did you two go for a swim in the river? How dirty!" She putted out an ornate paper fan (that was also pink) and fanned herself. "Are you sure you have time to be playing around here? I seem to recall you are both foolishly challenging me for my rice patty field. I mean, it's futile anyway but it's disappointing to not even be given a challenge."

"Hey Elise!" Fritz beamed before pointing at me, "This is Annie."

Elise turned and curtsied in the most curt way possible. "Pleasure, I'm sure." She said, not even looking at me before turning back to them. "Well, I have _work_ to supervise and peasants to kindly put back into their place during tomorrow's conquest." Ta-tah!" With that, she was gone.

Fritz turned back to me, "Aaaaaand that was Elise, that final farmer. Now you know all of us!"

I nodded blankly. So these were farmers? I think my image was kinda skewed by tv because I always imagined overalls and straw hats. Being a city girl I knew I'd feel out of place but this was ridiculous in a whole different way.

"It 'twas a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Annie you fare gossamer butterfly." Giogio said grandly. Yup, my suspicions were right. He was sugarcoating it but from that I read that I really did look like a sickly twig to these people. "There is nothing more beautiful than the act of bringing birth to life as a farmer, I am sure you will enjoy it here. Perhaps you too might bloom and be able to join me on the cover of Monthly Rancher Magazine." Distraught, he tilted his head back, "I would love to stay and exchange words but alas, Elise was correct, I must be making preparations."

With that, he too was gone.

"I'm not even sure I know what a farmer is anymore." I said with a sad amount of honesty.

Fritz pat me on the back, "Don't worry to much about it, a farmer is what it means to you- everyone's interpretation is different!"

I somehow didn't think that was right.

"Well," I said, "Guess it's about time to return to Eda."

"Oh no you don't!' He grinned, grabbing my arm. "Don't think I don't remember that I still haven't gotten you into the water. Plus Eda said you got the whole day off!"

Grimacing I followed him to the water's edge, waddling on my heels where the dirt became mud that squished and oozed between my toes. I bit my lip uncertainly, finally deciding honesty was the best route. "I'm not a very strong swimmer." I admitted. "…Or any kind of swimmer."

He looked absolutely flabbergasted. Taking a moment to recover he nodded. "Uh, OK. Wow. Here let me find a shallow part." He jumped ran back in and splashed around until he seemed to find footing. "Here's good."

I frowned. I really didn't want to do this, but I'd be best off if I just went with it. The water was freezing. Every step in, more of my body was exposed to it for the first time and a new jolt would shoot up my body. Finally I was as deep as him.

"Jeez." He said. "That looked painful, it's best to do it all in one go. It's why I jump in."

"Y-yeah." I chattered, then froze. Like, not literally. The water wasn't that cold, but a certain mute dread filled me as something rubbed against my thigh. Fritz watched entirely oblivious, and much too far away to be the culprit.

I stayed still as I tried to reason it out. It was soft and wispy and I let out a premature sigh of relief when I concluded it could only be a sea plant. The thing slid by along with the current and was gone. Or so I thought. Then it returned, now wrapping around my knee.

Seaweed did NOT fight the current.

My hand slowly slipped down and grabbed the squishy and wispy offender, bringing it up above the water. Then I shrieked.

I had dropped the creature but Fritz had wadded over and caught it, holding it between the two of us where it squirmed. I thrashed to get away. I was a good three metres away before I looked back.

"O-octopus." I said at barely more than a whisper.

The red thing twisted and coiled in his arms, a mess of suction-y tentacles.

"Lucky!" Fritz grinned. "These things fetch a pretty high price at the trade depot.

"Really?" Just like that I was less disgusted and more so interested.

"Yeah, they're a rare delicacy after all." He said.

"You can eat it?" I asked in delight.

Fritz laughed loudly. "You're an interesting person Annie!"

With wide eyes I wadded over and poked the thing. It was mostly just flappy skin, I couldn't imagine what could even be extracted to be eaten.

"Do you know how to cook it?" I asked.

"Nah." Fritz admitted, "This goes a little beyond my expertise, but I know who can!"

0o0o0o0o

* * *

"Raeger!" Fritz called gleefully, bursting into the restaurant. I followed in quietly, with a moment's delay. Luckily, it was an off hour and other than the owner, the store was empty.

The chef was fiddling with something in the bottom cabinet under the kitchentop, and before he had even fully risen, Fritz had flopped the octopus onto the counter. The mass writhed in front of his face, catching him off-guard. Raeger jumped back in alarm. "What the-!?"

"Guess what we found?" Fritz grinned, then paused. "Wait… I was supposed to ask first, then show you.. Okay, yeah. It's an octopus. We found an octopus."

Raeger, with his easy going temperament proved then and there that he actually _could_ get ticked-off. He scowled. "Well don't just drop it here."

Fritz just laughed.

Noticing me, Raeger smiled, "Annie, good to see you again."

A nervous habit I really needed to kick, I fiddled with the tip of my braid. "Sorry Raeger. Fritz said you knew how to cook it."

Raeger sighed. "Well yeah but…"

My eyes must have lit up because he quieted to let me speak. I poked the floppy head-part eagerly. "You can? Does it taste good?"

"If done right, it can even taste like lobster. Though it's really tough if the cook doesn't know what they're doing. I like to make octopus pasta as part of my summer menu. "

I had never had lobster before, but I had heard of it. It was apparently to seafood what Excalibur was to swords; a delicacy I could only dream of.

"It takes a while though. I boil it until it's tender, Simmer up some of my signature tomato sauce, then cook it together before serving it over linguini-" He paused after looking at me then laughed. "Annie, you're practically drooling!"

I blushed at the accusation. Then discreetly wiped at the corner of my lip because he didn't need to know I actually was.

He looked down at the wriggling mass of tentacles. "Well with an expression like that who could say no? Alright you two, I'll see what I can do. It'll take a while though…. And I'm still charging you. I run a business after all!"

Fritz nearly threw himself across the counter, exercising restraint at the last moment, "Thanks man! I love you!"

Raeger's nose wrinkled in utter distaste. "Ew man, don't say that, it's gross."

"…Thanks." I said quietly and the cook smiled, pausing to ruffle my hair. Fritz stewed at the vastly different reception, mumbling something about a womanizing chef.


	3. Chapter 3

First and foremost, I would like to take back anything I ever said about the chef. Well, I suppose I'd never said anything too take back in the first place, but that might just be the problem. To think I didn't immediately bow down to this gorgeous, holy, angel-faced being the day I met him.

We sat at the kitchen's bar and I watched him cook. I watched the way his arms moved in deliberate precision like a conductor organizing a symphony of tastes, the way he flit from one place to the other opening drawers to pull out utensils without even looking, with coordination that would make a dancer or sportsman jealous. I had always been sceptical of cooking being an art form until this moment where within minutes the room was alight with intoxicating scents.

Mid performance he smiled at me, "I've never had such a captive audience."

"No kidding," Fritz huffed, "were you even listening to a word I said?"

"Yes." I said automatically. Wait… he was talking?

Eventually two steaming plates were placed in front of us.

"It looks so professional!" Fritz said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Raeger sighed. "Well… I _am_ a professional you know. You always seem to forget." Despite his calm stature, his eyes turned to me with lit excitement, "Well, give it a try."

I looked down at the dish, at the carefully arranged tentacles over heavily sauced pasta garnished with basil. "It's really okay for me to eat something like this?" I asked in excitement. Well, it came out rather monotone but still...

Reager laughed, "Annie, what are you even talking about? Careful I think you're inflating my ego a little too much. Go ahead, I always love new input."

"Alright…" I said. The dish was heavenly. I almost melted into the table.

Fritz inhaled the food forking in several mouthfuls at a time, "Twwish ish weally good!" He said, not pausing eating to speak.

Reager sighed, "Fritz, please exercise table manners in my restaurant, that's nasty." He turned to me, "So Annie? I still haven't heard from you."

Absorbed in my food I didn't think when I said, "I think you're my new God."

Fritz snorted and I shot back up, regretting the words before they had even fully escaped. "I mean-" I said, "Well, what I meant was- th-the food is good and stuff." I sunk down from shear embarrassment.

Raeger just laughed and leaned over the kitchen counter, I gulped at the proximity and the warm blue eyes. "Thank you Annie."

"You know, you're a really different person when it comes to food Annie." Fritz commented.

A stone felt like it was lodged in my chest, he had no idea, and hopefully no one in this village would know. I laughed nervously, "Well I guess that's true."

The front door to the store opened. Raeger smiled, "Giogio, Marion, welcome!"

With that our conversation was thankfully cut and I went back to eating in silence.

"Hello Raeger." I heard Giogio's voice.

A second voice rang out, both masculine and feminine at the same time. "Oh my, is this the new farmer everyone's talking about?"

It took me exactly 2.5 seconds to realize he was talking about me, and in those 2.5 seconds he had come up and stood behind me.

Being polite I put down my fork and turned to face him, then promptly fell off the bar stool. _They_ were all I could see.

"Annie!" Fritz called in alarm.

"Oh my, are you hurt? I can look at you if you want, I am the town doctor after all." I somewhat registered hearing the voice say. He must have leaned down as they were now dangling an inch from my face and I screeched, stumbling back until I hit the kitchen back.

I shook my head, _they were fake, they were fake_. The hammering in my chest started to fade and I stood back up shakily. "S-sorry." I said, not looking at him. I felt woozy then and it took everything in my power not to throw back up all the pasta and no doubt become permanently banned from the restaurant.

"Are you not feeling well?" Asked the doctor.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. I just- was surprised."

"Oh." He said, his voice a little choked, "well I've can't say I haven't gotten that reaction before…"

I could tell right away the misunderstanding. "No!" I said quickly, "I just… can't tolerate needles. I never could."

Now he just looked confused.

"Your earrings." I explained. "They were right there when I turned around and I just… I thought they were real."

The man's painted lips curved upwards in amusement, "Well, that was an unnecessary rollercoaster of emotions right there wasn't it?"

"Annie," Giogio strolled over, "This is Marion, and together we make up the beautiful dreamer alliance."

I nodded as he went onto a dramatic monologue of all the alliance stood for, still a little uncomfortable. I now knew they were fake, but they were large and looked like real syringes- oddly not even the strangest embellishments to his pink outfit.

They soon seated and ordered and I went back to finishing my meal, but my appetite had taken some major hits. I could still hear my heart beating in my ears. _Thump. Thump._

I shook my head, hoping to finally sort out whatever knot in my brain that was causing this ridiculous feeling but I suppose it's never that simple. The rhythm simply continued as I felt myself calm.

So far, I was off to a _great_ start at the whole 'new beginning' thing. Some stuff I guess doesn't change just because you say it will. So much for _Tabula rasa._


	4. Chapter 4

**Admittedly this is really hard, but I only got a month left of the prompt so I gotta step it up**

* * *

Time from that point on felt like it was sucked into a blackhole, moving frighteningly fast. In the blink of an eye I had found myself months later and fully integrated into the town.

It was a little frightening to be honest, I was used to time dragging- everyday lingering just a little longer than it was supposed to like the last guest at a painful failure of a house party. Each day repeating itself to form a life of meaningless monotony.

I was with great shock I realized on the day that consolidated my fourth month that I had now lived in that tiny farmhouse longer than a great deal of my childhood 'homes'.

Yet to me at least, the village felt as new as the day I moved in.

I didn't expect to have stayed this long, I'd heard 'this will be your new home' too many times to fall for it. Yet I also never exactly thought I'd leave, I didn't think anything, feeling a little like how an animal must feel being released into the woods after a lifetime of captivity: confused and small.

I leaned on the old wooden fencing idly, watching my cows graze as they speckled the sweeping fields of grass.

So much had been done since that first week, I moved to my property having fixed up the abandoned house with the help of the carpenter, started up my barn and coop, and completed two entire harvests.

My wallet sat unusually heavy in my rucksack, finally fat after years of starvation.

A cow had wandered up to me while I was thinking and nudged my face urgently and I stumbled backwards with a laugh. Finding a treat in my pocket to feed her.

"How ya doin' Bessie?" I asked her.

She mooed again as if responding and I chuckled.

"Annie!" A voice called from behind.

I turned to watch Fritz dash over, "I just made a killing at the trade depot, it was harvest day yesterday! Finally some cash in the pocket eh?"

"Same," I said, absentmindedly still stroking Bessie. "I harvested two days ago, I'm not sure I'd ever seen that much money before."

"I'm itching to spend now! Let's go the restaurant!" He grinned.

"I could eat." I agreed and he laughed.

"You _always_ can eat." He pointed out.

I shrugged, "Gotta satisfy that third stomach."

He doubled over at my joke and I grimaced. It really wasn't that funny, I'm starting to think people are just humouring me.

He grabbed my arm, "Let's go!"

Gunther glanced up from his paper as we walked in (as Fritz barreled in, pulling me along) "Hey Raeger, your pets are here." He said with gruff amusement.

Klaus sitting at a nearby table smiled into the lip of his teacup, "Ah yes, your dog and cat I believe people call them."

Raeger gave them both a troubled smile, "So I've heard."

He turned to me in excitement, "By the way, Annie come here and taste this!" he lifted up what appeared to be a type of meat skewered on a toothpick.

I did not need a second invitation, and rushed to the counter as fast as I could without actually rushing, biting the morsel off the toothpick, not even bothering to ask what it was. I melted blissfully.

"I tried a new spice to marinate salmon with." He explained excitedly. "Got it from the Silk Country."

Oh Goddess was it Angel tears?

Gunther laughed, "Careful Raeger, you shouldn't feed her too much or your kitty's going to get fat."

"You have been getting bigger Annie." Fritz boldly agreed.

The other men froze and stared at Fritz in shock.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

Raeger sighed, "Fritz." He said slowly, "You _never_ say that to a woman."

"Why- But its true right?" He as in bewilderment.

Raeger gave me a sympathetic smile, "Annie, ignore him. You have grown into a healthy and beautiful woman."

Fritz stared at his in comedic disgust, "Such a womanizer."

Gunther grunted in disagreement, "Such a _businessman._ The missy here is his best customer- imagine if she went on a diet!"

I don't care if I grow as round as the blueberry girl in Willy Wonka, I would rather die than go on a diet.

The carpenter laughed, "Well by the look on her face at that thought we can all agree that won't be a problem."

"But putting aside the jests, Annie you have been glowing a little more everyday." Klaus commented.

"We were worried how you'd do on the farm, you were such a scrappy little thing." Gunther confessed, "It's a good thing Raeger adopted you."

I resisted cringing at the phrase 'adopted', after all, Gunther didn't know- he was just building off his stray cat theme.

"I don't really know what you're all taking about to be honest." I admitted, "I look different?"

"Night and day." Fritz said.

"I guess I don't actually own a mirror." I realized, and laughed despite my circumstances, "I don't own a lot of things right now though I think my first priority would be a kitchen."

Gunther laughed loudly, "I'm sure it would be."

"I'll admit I'd be lonely if you stopped visiting though." Raeger said with his dazzling customer-service smile.

I just shook my head knowing that the restaurant was one of the most busy businesses in the town and I was starting to get the feeling based off the most common demographic of his customers that it _wasn't because of his cooking_.

" _Oh Raeger!"_ A table of girls called over, "Could you tell us the dessert menu?" The boldest girl asked.

Raeger flashed her a teasing smile, "Why of course! Though I'd have expected you ladies to have it memorized by now."

She giggled, _"Oh well, we're just sooooo forgetful sometimes."_

"I'll be right over!" He promised.

As he moved around the kitchen to talk to them, Fritz scowled, "That Raeger! It's not fair he has so many girls after him- and he brags about it all the time!"

"-I somehow doubt that," I cut in.

"He didn't even take our order!" He said in indignation.

Klaus gave him a knowing smile, "I doubt that's what is truly upsetting you."

It's what was upsetting _me._ MeWantFood.

"Fine, I just wanna girlfriend too!" Fritz whined, "It's not fair! I mean, he's my best friend- but I hate him, but he's also my best friend."

He turned to me, "Annie, as a girl what do you think about Raeger's flirting?"

I shrugged, "I don't care about his personal life or personality as long as I'm being fed."

"Ouch." Raeger laughed, having returned from the table. "The villagers warned me that I was just a walking food can to you but I guess it's true."

"No," I said blandly, "You're such a cool person. I like that… uh- You're a nice person, who cooks."

Raeger shrugged, if that was the best he was going to get, he'd take it. "Alright you two, sorry for the wait, what will you have?"


	5. Chapter 5

It was an unusual looking gathering I'm sure- the farmers of the town all sitting together eating supper at the local restaurant. Which, actually, in any other town probably wouldn't look that strange now that I think about it.

Naturally, it had been Giorgio's idea, to 'set aside rivalries for a meal's span to instead nurture and cultivate the beautiful rose of friendship,' or something like that.

On any other day, I would have been won over at 'meal'. Not today. I sat at the edge of the table, arms tucked into myself uncomfortably. My legs were pulled back under the chair after having accidentally kicked Giorgio across from me when we first sat down. I silently wished Raeger would hurry over with the menus so we could be one step further in this no-doubt-to-be chore.

"Oh ho ho ho!" I avoided wincing at the laugh, not that Elisa would have noticed either way. "So this is where commoners eat? Very rustic."

"Raeger's grub is the best!" Fritz urged, "People come from everywhere to try it."

 _To try it or to try him?_ I waited for someone to just outright say it. No one did so I suppose the notion was going to lay silent another day.

"Indeed," Giogio ran a hand through his locks. "This restaurant is just another hue to this lone exotic Hibiscus that is Oak Tree Town."

Goddammit that was a flower's name wasn't it? His speech mannerisms make far too many flower metaphors than I could handle on this particular day.

"Hibiscuses hmm?" Elise said thoughtfully and I felt my stomache knot, I knew where she was going with this.

"Summer is coming soon, maybe I could tell the staff to try growing some seeing as I still have my flower field. Isn't that right Annie?" She asked.

"Yup," I croaked.

That morning Veronica announced that I once again lost to Elise, this time for the flower field. I hadn't even come close to beating her… well then how could I? She currently controls the flower, rice and leafy crop fields as well as her own farm. Plus, with such a large staff she produced almost quadruple the output I did.

This victory meant of course that she got to turn to me, laugh in her ridiculously pompous way and remind me again about the 'differences in our status'- and she continued to do so... right now.

"Honestly, I almost feel bad at how pitiful your attempt to steal my field was. The profit you raised was so low I doubt it would even manage to pay one of my maid's daily wages! Maybe you really should just give up on farming and join my staff after all!"

Oh right, the second time I met her (which she swears was the first time), I was mistaken as a maid and forced to work in her mansion. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she hasn't let me live it down.

"Maybe," was all I said. I wasn't actually considering it although admittedly, I had been pretty torn up about my defeat for most of the day. A coldness had seemed to submerge me as if I was standing in the river: Disappointment- pure, undiluted disappointment. It hadn't helped that I had honestly thought I had done well and instead got scolded by Veronica to work harder.

Now though, The band-aid that was my pride had slowly and painfully been ripped off and all I had left was the residual indifference that comes with the ensuing numbness. It'd make this easier though, just give her short unemotional responses and she'll get bored soon.

"I almost just gave you the field out of pity." She told me.

"Hmm," I nodded and I think the other farmers finally started to take pity on me.

"Aw come on Elise, lay off her." Fritz frowned.

Eda nodded, "The poor girl is still new. She's trying to make do with very little experience and no secondary fields apart from her farm."

Even here I guess I'm still a sad story of the 'disadvantaged'. Fresh start my butt.

"What were you even doing before coming here?" She asked. "Feel honoured that I'll actually take an interest for the next couple seconds."

"I guess you could say I worked on the other end of the produce line." I admitted.

"Meaning…?" Fritz asked in confusion.

"A grocery store." I elaborated.

"So you haven't grown anything before?" Eda asked, "You're doing remarkably well all things considered."

"Well, _I_ hadn't either." Elise said.

I knew I'd regret this but still looking at the table, I asked with an unconvincing smile in tone that failed to be conversational, "So what did you do Elise?"

"Oh my, all sorts of things! I was too busy to work of course. I held weekly tea parties for a group of aspiring socialites- no easy task let me tell you. Let's see, ballet, horse riding, violin, and schooling. I never was off my feet. The lives of the wealthy really can be a lot of work!"

I wouldn't know.

"Sorry for the wait," Raeger interrupted and placed down a set of menus. At first only sparing him a glance, I couldn't help but do a double take. He looked… off.

With a sigh that seemed oddly laboured despite how he played it off he described the day's specials and left us to mull over our options.

I continued to watch him, standing when I saw him brace himself briefly on the back off an empty chair on his way to the counter.

"Annie?" Eda asked in worry and I remembered where I was. The table was all looking at me.

"Oh, sorry," I blushed. I glanced back at the chef, "I'll, I'll be right back."

I hurried over, "Raeger, are you okay?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "Absolutely fine Annie, thanks for your concern."

His eyes seemed unfocused and I had difficulty believing him. "Alright," I said uncertainly, supposing it wasn't really my place to tell him anything else. "Just, if anything changes, we'll understand if you're not feeling well."

"I guess I'm feeling a little dizzy," he admitted. "But don't worry!" He laughed, misunderstanding my concern. "I won't mess up your dishes, I'm a professional! I could do this stuff unconscious."

I fiddled with the tip of my braid, "I'd like to see that to be honest."

He laughed and shook his head, "Get back there Annie, your friends are going to want to order soon."

I sighed and looked back at the group. My friends? I wasn't so sure. "Don't make me please," I said under my breath but Raeger obviously heard me.

"Annie," He said in his gentle way and I was forced to turn back to his understanding eyes, "I noticed you were having a hard time. Don't worry! They're all very hard workers and can see that you are too. They've already accepted you, it's why you're here with them."

"But…" I managed to say.

"Elise says a lot of things but we all know she doesn't really mean them. You'll get used to it."

"You sure you're fine?" I asked.

"I'm fine," his eyes sparkled and I could see he wasn't going to budge.

Ruefully I rejoined the table.

The rest of the meal I could only listen cluelessly as the other four spoke. I was a farmer too but I couldn't follow at all. I wondered if I'd ever catch up.

When they left, I stuck behind, defeated.

"So how are you doing Annie?" Raeger called over.

I sighed and looked at him, "I should be asking you that. You look awful." It was true, he was even more pale than before. I could even see his chest rising and falling with the effort. "It's past diner, don't you think maybe you should just close early and rest?"

"Absolutely not," he smiled stubbornly. It a fit of dizziness he fell forward and caught himself of the kitchen counter top, recovering as if he had meant to lean on it.

This was just getting painful to watch.

I checked the time, just an hour left until closing. I sighed, "Seriously-"

I wasn't able to finish that thought though as the front door chimed and a customer entered.

"Be right there!" Raeger called and began to rush over to the register. He stumbled a little and I winced. This guy! Saving him from himself I passed him and raced over to the cash.

"Welcome, what can we get you?" I asked pleasantly.

"Oh um, the fried rice I guess?" The man ordered. I nodded and lead him over to a clean table, hoping Raeger wouldn't be too mad that I suddenly butt into his business.

I turned to the chef trying my best to mimic his customer service smile, "A fried rice please!"

He looked dumbfounded, but was altogether too out of it to say anything and just went with it. "Thanks Miss server."

I stayed with the man to get his drink order and prepared that before cleaning the table where myself and the farmers had been at.

After, I watched him anxiously as he struggled to put the order together, stopping him only once when he almost put curry powder in.

When the customer finally left I sighed. "Okay, one minute to closing, I think you're in the clear."

He laughed in fatigue, "You really surprised me there but I am grateful. I guess I owe you one."

I shook my head "Just go to bed Raeger."

"Really, thank you."

I inspected him for a moment, "Raeger, please take better care of yourself. If anything happened to you… I'd…"

Some colour mysteriously returned to his pale face, "Annie…"

"I'd starve," I said flatly and he just blinked in surprise.

I shuttered to think, "What would I even do? It's pathetic, I mean, sure my chickens lay eggs and I can get all sorts of ingredients but you can't eat that stuff raw! Believe me I learned that the hard way when I was nine!" I paced as I considered my predicament. "If I knew more about edible berries and mushrooms… I bought a book but I don't feel confident enough making the decision to eat them, they all look so similar!"

He stared at me with an unreadable expression. Then shaking his head he massaged his temple with some amusement, "Well, I'm not sure I've ever heard you say that much before, and I supposed I hadn't considered your predicament, you're right, I'm sorry." He paused and then shook his head suddenly, blinking his eyes a couple times to keep them open. "I'll make you…" he stumbled a little, "something special… sometime in the…"

He collapsed without finishing his promise.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm thinking I'll just have to use some other oneshot for the prompt. There's too much I want to do with this story and I slacked too much. Eventually I'm going to stray from game events. I hate just repeating heart events, since we've all already seen them, what's the point?.. but this one is just too cute.**

 **Thank you so much all of you that reviewed! (as well as to anyone who Favorited or followed. Heck, thanks for reading!) In some other stories I do reader responses but I'm not so sure I'm going to do that here (cause once I've committed I can never stop and I feel trapped) However if you have a question I'll answer. Plus feel free to PM me even if it's just to fangirl/boy over this super awesome game. It's why we're all here afterall ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Raeger lay breathing heavily in bed and I slumped against his dresser in exhaustion. Getting him upstairs was an exercise and a half, it's a good thing he's so light.

My hand landed on one the drawer's knobs and I shied away as if electrocuted moving back to stand in the middle of the room. _Should I even be here?_ I realized a little too late. I hadn't been thinking properly! I should have just sat him in one of the restaurant's chairs and waited for him to come to.

This was his room! The most sacred of private places!

I paced back and forth, on one hand, I needed to stay and make sure he was okay. After all, who even faints when they're sick? He might not be so much in need for rest as for a doctor!

Yet if he woke up and found me here in his space… I'd crossed a line. I was just a customer after all. I couldn't just invite myself up here. Imagine if all of his fans could just waltz up whenever they wanted! It would be terrifying!

 _Yes_ , I nodded resolutely, I would leave right then and he'll think he got himself to bed. Even if he figured out I brought him up, it'd be better he think I just left right away. Watching him sleep was just creepy!

I headed quickly and quietly to the stairs, cringing as I reached the top and my conscience caught up. Though what if he needed help?

Clearly, I was going in circles.

Stay or leave?

He groaned from across the room and in that moment I made my decision without thinking and rushed over to his side.

He sat up and looked around in a confused daze. He tried to get up and immediately gave up when he couldn't.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

"Annie?" He asked through squinted eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong with this picture. Before he could jump to his own conclusions I finished painting it for him, stumbling over my words.

"You collapsed downstairs and I brought you up- I'msosorrytoinrude! Then I wasn't sure what to do, 'cause you know, on one hand I was in your room and that's weird but on the other you.. well… fainted and so probably weren't ok."

"It's fine," he managed to say and I almost doubled over in relief, oh thank those lovely stars.

He shook his head, "Or rather than 'it's fine' I should be thanking you."

"I just thought that I really shouldn't be up here," I explained. "It's like just barging into someone's house. I swear you were only out for a second!" Then I paused figuring I should be honest. "Okay, five minutes, but I didn't look around or anything! I swear I've avoided eye contact with most of the apartment for the sake of privacy."

He just looked at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't solve. "Okay..." he said. "It's fine to look though."

I stared at him dumbly for a moment before awkwardly sweeping my gaze left and right in two slow, panning motions. "Nice place." I finally said.

"Thanks," He nodded.

I tapped my side twice uncertainly. "Okay, so, I'm going to go then…" I announced. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't dying. You aren't. That's good."

I started to leave, internally cursing my awkwardness.

A red blur whizzed up the steps and past me.

"RAEGER! YOU WEREN'T FEELING GOOD RIGHT? I could tell! Don't worry, MAMA FRITZ IS IN THE HOUSE!"

Raeger ignored the other farmer clad in a pink apron to look at me. "See Annie, people invite themselves up all the time."

I quietly thanked thanked the supposed Goddess. Now I wouldn't have to feel so bad about leaving him sick and alone.

"I brought soup!" Fritz announced. "I made it over a little fire pit I started in my yard! It's still really hot though."

He rushed over to Raeger's bedside stumbling at the last moment nearly pouring the whole thing all over the chef had Raeger not foreseen it and held the pot stable.

"Nice save!" Fritz laughed, "Ah man, sorry 'bout that! How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine," Raeger sighed, "Don't worry Fritz. Sorry you had to come all the way down here."

Fritz grinned, "No way, I know you! You wouldn't be in bed if you were okay! You're definitely sick, why are you trying to trick me? Don't worry, I'll take care of you!"

Raeger visibly panicked. "Oh uh... No need! Annie's here! She's been doing splendid! I don't really have the energy for too much company!"

They both looked at me. I gestured numbly towards the stairs. "I was just-" I was stopped by the pleading look in Raeger's eyes.

 _He'll kill me._ The chef mouthed from behind Fritz's back.

"Worried about how he was acting earlier," I recovered. "He's fine Fritz, just tired. I was going to stay with him a little longer but I think he needs his rest."

Fritz deflated a little bit and I felt kind of bad. "Oh well, here's the soup anyway." He handed me the pot, "Feel better soon!" He called to Raeger.

"Thanks," The chef smiled and I was almost fooled into thinking he was perfectly fine had I not seen him collapse a couple minutes earlier.

Fritz left and he slumped back down.

I walked over to him curiously, putting down the soup and feeling his forehead. "You're burning up!" I exclaimed in surprise.

He managed a smile, "It's fine Annie, sorry for trapping you here. Just wait a minute until Fritz is for sure ahead of you and you can leave. I just need to rest a little."

I sighed, "You've put me in a tight spot. You need help, and I helped you push away the other guy. Now I feel doubly obligated to take care of you."

"No I assure you, you've done enough!" He insisted.

I scratched my head and finally sat in the chair at his bedside. "No, that's not what I mean," I admitted. "I'm not so good with talking to people. I… want to help you. You do such much for me."

He opened his mouth but I shook my head, "Yes, I know it's your job, but I rely on you none the less. I don't rely on that many people so…"

It was true. Tim maybe in the past, but taking care of me was his job as well. It didn't make me any less grateful.

"I don't mind if you rely a little bit on me too today." I explained.

I leaned back and marvelled at the rarity of this moment. I never was a generous person, I didn't do much to help others. It wasn't because I didn't care, I was just never in a situation where I was in a good enough place to care for someone else. I had always been the person that needed help. It's like how you can only give to charity if you have something to give.

He watched me for a moment before smiling and mirroring my actions, "Okay Annie I- ow!" He winced as his head made gentle contact with his headboard. "Why does my head hurt?"

I felt myself fall into a cold sweat. "Huh? Oh… not sure, you did fall when you fainted…"

And that is the reason why. Not because I hit your head on a stair while I was trying to drag you up. Nope.

"Yeah I guess," he agreed. "What I was trying to say before is, thanks Annie. When you put it that way, who am I not to accept your help?"

We sat there for a moment. I bit the inside of my lip. How could I admit after everything I said that I have no idea how to take care of a sick person?!

I eyed the soup uncertainly. "Do you think you can you eat?" I asked.

He nodded and I handed him the soup Fritz made.

He sighed, "Oh Fritz… I kind of feel bad for pushing him away. He's just a bit…"

"Too energetic?" I finished and he nodded.

"But, it's also nice having people who want to take care of you," he gave me a long look. "Come to think of it, it's been a long time since someone stayed by my bedside when I got sick."

He took a couple spoons full of soup and grimaced, putting it down to sink into his covers. Hand over face. "Too soon. Much too soon to eat. Ugh."

What was comforting? I reached out tentatively and stroked his bangs, the best I could think of.

He removed his hand to smile at me softly. "You know, my parents got divorced when I was really little so my mother brought me here to stay with her dad."

He sighed, "But both of them were always very busy with work so neither had time to sit with me while I was sick. Besides, I never wanted to bother them so I'd never tell them how I was feeling."

"Sound familiar." I said dryly.

He laughed, "True, I see where you're coming from. Sorry I'm so stubborn, old habits die hard. Anyway, what I wanted to say from all this is that it's been forever since anyone cared enough to stay by me like this. It's hard to describe but it's a really nice feeling!"

I couldn't help but blush and he shook his head. "Ah, sorry. I absolutely didn't not mean to dump all that personal stuff on you. Must be the cold."

"Don't worry about it," I assured him. "I… I understand. I was in a similar predicament- in that I never had anyone to take care of me either so I guess I know how it feels." Bad memories flashed through my head and I quickly stuffed them back away. "I think… I always secretly wanted someone to do this for me too."

I realized I was still stoking his hair so I retracted my hand. Only at the back of my mind cursing him for having such soft hair that was so wasted on a guy.

"Hey…" He said.

"Hm?"

"Since I've already bugged you so much as it is… could I ask one more favour?" He asked.

I tilted my head curiously, "Um… sure?"

I didn't expect what happened next, he blushed, lightly fiddling with those same bangs of his that I had been running my fingers through before, "Would it be so weird to ask you to stay a little longer?"

I stared at him in outright amazement. How was he doing this? It was like Giogio with his rose petals except… more stirring, more real. I felt bubbles I didn't quite understand well up inside me.

"I still need to prepare for tomorrow." He explained, "Something about your presence is really relaxing, I think if I can just borrow your strength a little longer I can get through it all even though I'm not at 100%."

"Y-yeah of course." I mumbled, "I already said I was going to stay anyway. It's not really an additional favour."

"I'm going to have to make you something nice to make up for this." He smiled.

"I absolutely look forward to it." I nodded.

"Annie it's hard to believe it's already been so long since you moved here. I never get tired of your antics." He shook his head and smiled wryly, "Honestly, you were so panicked before its ridiculous! To think you thought I'd be mad for something so small!"

I laughed as well, caught up in the moment, "Hey, I've been beat for less," I joked.

He went quiet and I cringed in regret, having just revealed an artifact from a couple dozen layers deeper than I'd planned to dig up. I tried to extend the laugh nervously.

"Annie…" He started.

I quickly picked up the pot of soup. "Well," I said cheerfully, "If you don't think you can eat this right now it's fine! I'll get it into a container and have it refrigerated for later!"

He didn't respond, just watched me quietly with a troubled expression.

I should have just left when he told me I could.


End file.
